Dingin?
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Hal romantis bisa terjadi kapanpun. Termasuk dalam hembusan dinginnya angin musim dingin.


Yugure: Konnichiwa minna.. (kagak semangat) genki desu kaaaa...? (_slowmotion_ mode on!) nee nee... saya kembali ngerusuh di fandom heboh ini... etto, mumpung belum dapet ide buat ficy gila saya aka Ramadhan Nista, jadi lebih baik buat fic yang manis aja dah, dan tentunya one shoot :3

* * *

**Dingin?**

By** Yugure Akage**

Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima**

Rate:** K+**

Genre: Just** romance **and** friendship**

Pairing:** Gray X Juvia**

Warning(!):** Alur kagak jelas! Kemungkinan OOC! Penuh TYPO! AU! Nista! Kekurangan pemanis, gula Author habis(maksud lo?)**

NOTE: Jika readers-_tachi_ sekalian keberatan dengan pair-nya, just **keep silent and leave!**

Intinya** don't like, don't read**

Saya cuman nggak mau ribut dengan yang namanya** flame**

* * *

Butiran putih yang dingin turun perlahan ke bumi, menyentuh tanah dengan lembut, lalu menyatu dengan putiran lain yang sama unsurnya, hingga menutupi sebagian permukaan bumi bagai selimut putih yang baru saja dicuci dengan sabun R*nso (dihajar Readers karena mulai ngaco)

Salju.

Benda yang dingin, tapi lembut.

Benda yang kecil, namun bila berkumpul akan menghasilkan keindahan.

Benda yang selalu menyelimuti beberapa tempat di muka bumi dengan putihnya yang murni setiap tahun.

Termasuk tempat ini.

Fairy Tail High School.

Sekolah elit yang terletak di kota Magnolia. Tepatnya, sekolah untuk para Penyihir.

_**KRIIIINGGGG~~~**_

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar. Ya, hari dingin begini memang paling nyaman menghabiskan waktu di rumah, minum segelas coklat panas di meja penghangat sambil menonton TV. Benar-benar nyaman...

"Jaa, sampai besok!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pada teman-temannya. Sebut saja dia Gray Fullbuster.

"Ah! Jangan lupakan kalau kita ada pertandingan besok!" sahut Natsu, sahabat sekaligus rival Gray.

"Hn, tentu saja aku takkan lupa, _jaa na_!"

Setelah selasai dengan Natsu, Gray segera berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari batas sekolah itu, pemuda bermata onyx itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Gray-_samaaa_!"

Merasa dipanggil, Gray berbalik, dan ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai biru sebahu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Juvia? Ada apa?" tanya Gray saat gadis tadi, Juvia sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"_Nandemonai yo_, hanya ingin pulang bareng, kan rumah kita satu arah. Bolehkan?" tanya Juvia dengan ceria. Tak lupa senyumnya yang manis. Membuat Gray ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Tentu saja, ayo," ajak Gray yang langsung disambut anggukan antusias dari Juvia.

"Um!"

Lalu merekapun berjalan bersama, di tengah hamparan putihnya salju. Juvia, yang memang menyukai Gray, sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu, kemudian terkekeh kecil. Mengingat Gray yang tidak mengenakan syal untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin, tapi pemuda itu tidak terlihat kedinginan.

Ah, kan Gray penyihir es. Jadi udara seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

Tapi apakah tubuh seorang mage es juga dingin seperti sihirnya?

Siapa yang tahu ...

"Hatchi!"

Juvia yang kedinginan dengan angin dingin yang berhembus makin kencang pun langsung bersin.

Gray yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lurus ke depan sedikit kaget, "Juvia, ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Juvia menggeleng. "Tidak kok, Juvia hanya kedinginan,"

"_Souka_, hari ini saljunya semakin lebat, angin dinginnya juga... kalau kau sakit bilang ya."

Juvia mengangguk. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ternyata Gray peduli padanya.

'_Hm, apa tubuh Gray-sama hangat ya? Ah, lebih baik kupastikan!_'

"Nah, sekarang ayo, nanti kalau berlama-lama kau bisa flu –"

Belum selesai Gray berkata, ucapannya langsung terpotong oleh pelukan erat dadakan dari Juvia. Sontak Gray terbelalak shock.

"Ju-Juvia, apa yang..." Gray yang shock tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap wajah ceria Juvia yang tengah memeluknya. Dan tiba-tiba wajah mage es itu terasa panas. Garis merah juga samar-samar terlihat di pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian Juvia melepas pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya, tersenyum manis, dan _blushing_ dengan imutnya. "Tubuh Gray-_sama_, ternyata hangat..." ucapnya ceria, membuat laki-laki yang bersangkutan gemas dibuatnya.

Gray terkekeh, "Haha, terserah kau saja, sekarang ayo, nanti kau sakit kalau kelamaan kena angin begini," ujarnya.

"_Ha'i_!" sahut Juvia.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat terhenti. Tapi kali ini angin dingin berhembus semakin kencang. Gray yang tidak mengenakan syal dan sarung tangan mulai kedinginan.

"Gray-_sama_?" guman Juvia sambil melirik ke arah Gray. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menghembuskan nafasnya ke tengannya. Sesekali digosoknya tangannya satu sama lain untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja anginnya terasa lebih dingin, jangan khawatir," kata Gray sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya.

Juvia yang sebenarnya ragu, hanya bisa menurut, tapi sepanjang peerjalanan pulang ia berpikir cara untuk membuat Gray hangat.

Juvia melirik ke tangan Gray yang dimasukkan ke kantong. Berpikir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu hemat energi muncul di atas kepala Juvia.

"Hup!" dengan secepat kilat, Juvia langsung memasukkan tangannya ke kantong Gray, lalu mengambil salah satu tangan pemuda itu.

Gray agak kaget dengan perbuatan mage air di sampingnya, "E-eh! Juvia!"

Tanpa memperdulikan tanda tanya dan seru yang ada di kepala Gray, Juvia mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Gray. Memperlihatkannya pada sang mage es. "Sekarang sudah hangat 'kan?" tanyanya sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tangan yang lain, seraya menggembangkan senyuman manis dan ceria.

Wajah Gray langsung berubah menjadi merah semerah rambut Erza dan panas sepanas api Natsu. Kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sangat hangat."

Gray pun mempererat genggamannya dan kembali berjalan bersama dengan Juvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

Selesaaaaaaiiiiiii! *tebar tepung*

Nyahaa, gimana minna fict Gruvia pertama saya ini? Gomen kalo kependekkan, lagian pas ngetik ni fict cahaya mata saya cuman setengah watt ==u

Well, ada yang ingin menyampaikan kesan dan kritik untuk fict ini lewat review?


End file.
